headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: Journey's End
"Journey's End" is the thirteenth episode of series four of the 2005 relaunch of the British sci-fi series Doctor Who. Totaling the episode count of both programs together, "Journey's End" is the 771st episode in the Doctor Who franchise. It was directed by Graeme Harper with a teleplay written by Russell T. Davies. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on Saturday, July 5th, 2008. Cast * David Tennant as the The Doctor * Catherine Tate as Donna Noble * Billie Piper as Rose Tyler * Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones * John Barrowman as Jack Harkness * Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith * Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith * Camille Coduri as Jackie Tyler * Gareth David-Lloyd as Ianto Jones * Eve Myles as Gwen Cooper * Thomas Knight as Luke Smith * Bernard Cribbins as Wilfred Mott * Jacqueline King as Sylvia Noble * Adjoa Andoh as Francine Jones * Julian Bleach as Davros * Valda Aviks as German woman * Shobu Kapoor as Scared woman * Elizabeth Tan as Anna Zhou * Michael Price as Liberian man * Nicholas Briggs as Dalek voice * Barnaby Edwards as Dalek operator * Nicholas Pegg as Dalek operator * David Hankinson as Dalek operator * Anthony Spargo as Dalek operator * John Leeson as K-9 (voice) * Alexander Armstrong as Mister Smith (voice) Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Reference is made to Harriet Jones in this episode. Harriet Jones is the former Prime Minister of England. She sacrificed her life in "The Stolen Earth". * Reference is made to Astrid Peth in this episode. The Doctor met Astrid aboard a space starliner version of the Titanic in the 2007 Christmas special, "Voyage of the Damned". * Pete Tyler appears in flashback in this episode. Pete Tyler was the father of Rose Tyler. He was first introduced in the series one episode "Father's Day". A variant version of the character from an alternate timeline appeared in three episodes from series two, "Rise of the Cybermen", "The Age of Steel" and "Doomsday". Quotes * Davros: The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun, but this is the truth, Doctor: you take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons... behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor, you made this. * The Doctor: I'm trying to help. * Davros: Already I have seen them sacrificed today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Sub Wave Network. * The Doctor: Who was that? * Rose Tyler: Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here. * Davros: How many more? Just think, how many have died in your name? The Doctor, the man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself. See also External Links * * "Journey's End" at Wikipedia * "Journey's End" at the Doctor Who Wiki ----